Death of Her Heart
by Lord Wezel
Summary: The land is covered in ice and snow. In the distance, a woman laughs as she strolls around the frozen kingdom, admiring the many faces and creatures stilled in cold eternity. Behind her, another woman sits in the snow, crying, a metal chain enslaving her to the woman she once called 'sister.' This is a very dark AU.


**Author's Notes:**

Well, fair warning... if you thought this would be funny... well, it's not. So, unless you're the Joker, I'd recommend not reading this if you wanted a laugh.

If you're still here, then I think it's fair to say that many disturbing things are implied (but not explicitly written).

Well, you've been sufficiently warned.

As a final note... my three rules of fairy tales heavily apply here. Not everything is as it seems. Not everything has a happy ending. And not everything is easy to think about... let alone write.

* * *

DEATH OF HER HEART

A lone moth fluttered about in the ever-darkening sky. It floated from leaf to leaf, unhappy with all the strange foliage it came across. The longer it drifted the more frustrated it became at the utter lack of anything edible. Seeking a bit of rest, the moth descended on a cold stump. It immediately went about fidgeting with its limbs, wings, and antennae. Soon, it took off again, but before it could go farther than a few steps, it stopped in mid-air; almost like a box suddenly encaged it. The moth's heart began beating rapidly to fight off the instantaneous cold, its vital essence flowing through its body to defeat the frigid demon swelling inside.

Within a flash of a second, the once-beautiful moth froze into a translucent crystal, fell to the earth, and shattered into shards and dust.

Along the pathway, a woman with snowy white hair skipped toward the moth's landing site. Upon finding and inspecting the myriad of brilliantly shining ice particles, glinting in the dawning moonlight, she giggled and stood back up. She looked around and stared in awe at the frozen wonderland before her. Every green thing was now a bluish-white. Every person which admired the park's grand atmosphere stood in eternal wonderment. Every creature stared with blank, cold eyes. All the land for as far as her eyes could see was in the exact same state of perfection. It didn't matter that all this once-glorious life was eradicated to make way for something purer, more innocent, and so much more amazing.

A thousand kingdoms and all their inhabitants was an easy price to pay for such a sight to behold.

But then she stumbled forward from where she stood, her hands immediately clutching at her chest which now glowed where it was struck by magic. She looked up to see her attacker a few yards away, the woman's hands glowing and aiming right where her heart should be. The white-haired woman grinned maliciously and removed her hands from her chest, striking a taunting pose.

The attacker struck again… and again… and again. All around the two women, a massive blizzard swirled, pelting hail, sleet, and snow on their uncovered heads. The attacking woman raised her hands above her own platinum blonde hair, forming an ice-spear, desperation and fear scarring her otherwise peaceful face.

But before she could deliver the fatal blow, the first woman laughed. Slumping over and clutching her sides, she howled like the wind around them, crying like the clouds above them, and issued out ridiculous chuckles considering the situation.

The blonde, Elsa, stood confused and dissipated the projectile, lowering her arms to wrap around her stomach. She turned away, barely registering an ever-present tug on her neck, but knew it would only make things worse. And she waited.

Faint crunches became louder with each step. A frail hand grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her around. Elsa refused to look into her sister's eyes, squeezing her own shut regardless of the consequences.

"You know you can't kill me anymore… Elsa." Anna's hand etched around the visible white lines marring her sister's arm, knowing there were more covered up. She took but a second to admire the intricate designs in the scars. _My favorite snowflakes._

Elsa shivered. "P-please… don't touch me…" She tried to move away, only to gag when a metallic sound crackled through the storm around them.

Anna gripped the chain in her hands, jerking Elsa to the ground. She leaned down to her ear. "I can do anything I want now, and you will let me." She leaned back up and took a few steps away. When she heard the other woman let out a few sobs, she turned around angrily. "No! You don't get to cry, Elsa!" She approached, grabbing her sister's single braid harshly. "You stole thirteen years of my life away from me! And do you know what I did?"

Elsa couldn't open her eyes, crying harder than before.

"I cried, Elsa. And I yelled. I screamed! I thought there was something wrong with me! Like… like I was some kind of monster…" Elsa flinched. "…but then I discovered who the real monster is…"

The woman knelt before her sister, tilting her chin up to look at her. "Do you know what it feels like to long for attention your entire life, to do everything possible to be with the sister you don't even know is alive or dead?" Elsa's cries turned to strangled wails. "And then when we're finally together again, and I've never been happier in my entire life, she blasts me with her ice right here." She forcibly grabbed her sister's hands and placed them above where her heart should be. "And instead of saving me, of giving me the love I've always yearned for… she ran away. And I died, Elsa. _This_ -" Anna squeezed her sister's hands to her own scarred chest. "-died that day." She flung her sister's arms away. "But did you care? Did you try to save me?"

Elsa finally opened her eyes to look at her sister's startling blue ones; the two pairs as much twins as the hair and skin of the two frost-touched women kneeling in the snow. "A-anna… please… you have my love. You have always had it. True love can thaw-"

Anna snorted. "Ha! True love can probably thaw a frozen heart, dear sister… if I still had one."

Elsa hung her head in eternal shame, grief, and revulsion; knowing the horrible truth of her curse. Her eyes were red from mourning the loss of what made her sister _her_ sister.

"Oh, but don't worry, Elsa. I still want your love. And your attention. You owe me for every single night I cried myself to sleep. You deserve nothing more than to be my slave, Elsa. And, I, your Queen, will never let you forget it."

Then, Anna's attention was distracted by a faint crunch of snow. Turning, she could barely make out the outline of two objects; one seemed to have antlers. Her grin came back in full force.

"But you know what I love _more_ than even you, dear sister…"

Elsa looked up and her heart froze at the familiar sight of blonde hair and brownish fur. She tried to scream for them to leave but her voice caught in her throat… her sister's magic already too strong to break through.

Anna turned back to her sister, her twin frozen braids casually swirling in the movement. Her piercing blue eyes stared straight into her sister's own. "Your magic."

Elsa couldn't cry; couldn't close her eyes; couldn't resist her sister. No matter how much she fought back, her arms still raised in the air. No matter how much she tried to turn her head, she still was forced to watch her hands glow, aiming right toward her last friends in the world. Then, she felt her sister hug her from behind, just like they used to do as children… when Anna would wake her in the night to play in her own magical snow.

"So, Elsa… do you wanna build a snowman?"

And as her magic shot out across the air, she found herself begging without hope…

…that her own heart would have died…

…instead of the demon's, who laughed hysterically behind her.


End file.
